The present invention relates generally to a motor vehicle, and in particular to a method of controlling an engine in a motor vehicle.
Methods of controlling an engine in a hybrid vehicle have been previously proposed. In hybrid vehicles an engine and motor may be controlled to reduce fuel consumption and improve emissions. In some systems, an engine may be shut down when the vehicle is stopped.
The related art lacks provisions for efficiently reducing fuel consumption and reducing emissions.